


Under Orders

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 2Arthur is desperate to pee, but Merlin won't let him get up.





	Under Orders

Arthur took a careful breath, trying to ignore the way it pressed against his bladder, tormenting him. His legs were pressed tightly together, and his hands were on the table, held there firmly by Merlin. 

Merlin. His servant and lover had told him to stay in his seat. Arthur looked up into Merlin’s sparkling blue eyes. _Sit and wait_ , he had said. _Hold on, until I say you can go_. Arthur was trying. Really, really trying, but his body wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. 

Arthur shifted his wait slowly, a groan resounding from deep inside him. He rubbed his legs together, but any movement ached, so he sat still. He wanted to hold himself, as embarrassing as it was. He was sure he could hold on longer if only he could use his hands, but he couldn’t. Merlin’s long fingers were wrapped around his, and to move them would mean losing contact. He didn’t want to do that. He wanted Merlin to hold his hands forever. He just wished there was something he could press himself against to ease the pressure. 

Arthur gasped as his bladder throbbed. He lost control for a few seconds, and by the time he could stop the flow, his trousers were wet. He was sure there was a dark and glistening patch of piss soaked fabric above his crotch, but he couldn’t see it beneath the desk. He knew Merlin couldn’t see it. He flushed anyway, and Merlin squeezed his hands tighter. 

“Keep holding it, Arthur.”

_I can’t_ , he wanted to snap. _I’m already soaking my trousers_. But he couldn’t form the words, his body quivering too violently. He shook his head. 

“All the time you give me orders, and the one time I tell you to do something you can’t even manage it.”

“Merlin, I-“ 

He wanted to promise he was trying, that he would do anything for the idiot he loved, but it was too late. With one last aching pulse, his bladder gave up the fight. The room was filled with hissing as Arthur’s trousers quickly saturated, and then dripping as they overflowed. Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut as pain gave way to relief, and then ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: peeing themselves at a desk


End file.
